Jessica Gray
by Twifan23KD
Summary: 13 year old foster child Jessica has just won the family of her dreams with connect 3 and is invited to the world of stardom , family , and braty celeb's join her to discover connect 3's privte life.
1. The Meeting

chapter 1

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Jessica woke up in her newest room. Looking around everything seemed so impersonal. The walls were a pale green, Jess hated the color green. The curtains on the window were a powder blue that she didn't mind. The blanket that she had slept under matched the curtains. The only other things in the room were a small TV and her three suitcases. Everything she owned or valued were in those three suitcases, with out them her life would be gone.

As she headed down to have breakfast she thought about what she would do today. When she got into the kitchen she stopped. She said good morning to Kelly and Adam, her newest foster parents. Adam and Kelly were new to fostering. They were in their late twenties and had only been married three years. It seemed strange that Jessica, a 13 year old girl, had been placed with such a young couple. Kelly handed her a plate with scrambled eggs and toast on it. Jess hated eggs but she didn't want to sound rude so she ate them. The home was kind of lonely because for now she was the only child there. She was Adams and Kelly's first foster kid. When she finished breakfast she asked if she could go to the store and maybe get one or two posters to put in her room. They agreed and asked if she wanted a ride. She denied the offer saying that she would rather just walk around to get used to the new town. They agreed and she went upstairs to get ready. About an hour later she came down stairs in a yellow skirt and a cute pink tee-shirt with a picture of the Jonas Brothers on it. She said good bye then headed into town.

When she got to a store that she saw a lot of kids going into she decided that she wanted to check it out. She walked in and noticed it was a music store. Then she realized there was a huge crowd of girls some her age some older and some younger. All of them were screaming hysterically. Jessica calmly pushed her way threw to the front where she saw three young boys sitting behind a table. They were the Connect 3! When she realizes it was them she began screaming like everyone else. She was pushed up to the table that they were signing things at. She was standing in front Nate, the youngest of the three performing brothers. Behind him were his mother and father. When she realized she was right in front of them she screamed. First she asked all of them to sign her tee shirt, good thing she wore a Jonas shirt today she thought. Then she asked if they could sign a poster for her and they did.

"What would you like us to write on it?" Nate asked smiling at her.  
"Oh Um well could you write *To Jessica Samantha a great fan!*" Jess asked.  
"I can do that. Do you want me to put your last name too?" Nick asked looking at her.  
"Well that would be great but I don't have a last name." Jessica said putting her head down. For some reason Mary, Nate's mother seemed to be interested in Jessica.  
"Why don't you have a last name?" Mary asked Jessica.  
"I have been in foster care my whole life. I was never given a last name just a first and a middle, Jessica Samantha." She answered matter-of-fact.  
"When were you born?" Mary asked getting very serious.  
"may 7 1997, why do you ask?" Jessica said wondering why Nate was asking her these questions.  
"Are you living around her right now?" Mary asked Jessica.  
"Yea I am staying over at 78 Franklin Ave. It is just a few blocks away." Jessica answered still unsure of what was going on.  
"Would you like a ride home? This signing is over in 10 minutes. And we are leaving out by that way so it would be no bother." Mary asked still very interested in Jessica.  
"Wow a ride home with the Connect 3 would be awesome! Thank you!" Jessica said back screaming very loud.  
"Okay well you come with me, and boys hurry up we are leaving in ten minutes!" Mary said putting a hand on Jessica's back leading her out the back to a red v8 jaguar. Ten minutes later Shane, Nate, and Jason walked to the car with their father, Brother Jeremy, and Big Tony.  
"So we are giving you a ride home?" Nate asked sliding into the car taking the seat next to Jessica, who started to scream but bit her lip instead.  
"Um, mhhm, I guess you are. Thank you!" Jessica said staring at Nate in amazement.  
"Well we are glad to be of service to you!" Joe said sitting down next to Nate.  
"So have you lived here long?" Jason asked taking the seat in front of Jessica


	2. My Life Story

chapter 2

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"No actually, I moved here last night and I decided to check out the town today. I had no idea you were doing a signing today!" Jessica answered Jason's question. Jeremy sat next to Jason and Mary sat next to Jeremy. Big tony was driving and David, the boys' father, was in the front passenger seat.

As they pulled in front of her foster home she was sad to be leaving them until Mary asked if it would be alright if they came in for a moment or so and Jessica said it would be amazing. Jessica walked into the house first and saw Kelly.

"Kelly is it okay if I bring some friends in for a few minutes?" Jessica asked.  
"Um sure I don't see a problem with that Jess." Kelly answered smiling at Jessica. Jessica realized that these foster parents were the nicest ones she has ever had.

"Thank you so much Kelly!" Jess said going back to the door to let everyone in. The only ones that stayed in the car were Jeremy and Big Tony.

"Hi my name is Mary Gray; this is my husband David Gray and our three oldest children Jason, Shane, and Nate Gray. We came here to talk to Jessica for a little while if you don't mind." Mary said shaking Kelly's hand.  
"Is everything alright?" Kelly asked concerned.  
"Oh yes everything is fine we just need to talk to her." Mary said reassuringly.  
"Alright you can talk down here I will be in my room if you need me." Kelly said as she headed up stairs to her room.

"Jessica, there is something that we need to discuss with you. I know that I never thought this day would come but now it has and we could not be any happier!" Mary said to Jessica as she sat down one of the couches.  
"Wait what is going on?" Jessica asked getting scared.  
"You see Jessica, I am your mother, this is your father, and your three older brothers. I know you may not understand but I am here to explain things to you. You see, when I was pregnant for you our family was having difficulty with money. By the time I had given birth to you we were barely making enough money to provide for the boys and we did not know how we could possibly handle trying to scrounge money for another little baby. Together your father and I decided it would be best for you to go into foster care. Unfortunately we had only given you a first and middle name without a last name. About a year after we had given you up your father got a great job as a minister at a church. We were given a house that was paid for, provided with food, and lots of money. Unfortunately when we tried to track you down to get you back it was near impossible! Since you were not given a last name we could not track down where you were and the foster people said the only chance we had of getting you back was to meet up by chance! When you said you name, and you said you had no last name, and that you are in foster care and your birthday I knew you were my daughter. Fate has brought us back together and I will do what ever it takes to get you back!" Mary explained as a single tear ran down her face.  
"I, uh, wow. Um, I, well, I don't know what to say!" Jessica said in shock.  
"Well Jessica if you want to come and be with us that would make us all very happy. If you do not want to then that is alright too we understand." Mary said trying to put a smile on.  
"Um, let me go call my social worker." Jessica said getting up and going into the kitchen and picking up the phone.

"Hello? This is Courtney King. How may I help you?" Courtney, Jessica's social worker, answered.  
"Hi Courtney this is Jessica Samantha and I was wondering if there is anyway you could get down here to see me. My family found me and they are here now and want to take me with them." Jessica said still not completely believing what was going on herself.  
"Oh wow um well this is really important. Umm I can get there in about half an hour. I will try my hardest to get there sooner just keep them there till I get there." Courtney replied.  
"Okay see you soon, Bye" Jess answered.  
"Alright by sweetie." Courtney said hanging up.


	3. I have Family now

Hey thanks for checking out my story please review and faveourit and just for info the girl jessica is based on my bestfriend and if you have any more Qusetions on this story feel free to ask me.

* * *

CHAPTER 3

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Courtney is on her way. So I guess we just have to wait till she gets here." Jessica said sitting back on the couch.  
"Well why don't we try and get to know each other until she gets here." Nate said looking over at Jess.  
"Well I feel like I already know you three very well. Sometimes I think I knew too much about you." Jess said as she began to blush.  
"Wow so you must be a huge fan. How long have you been a fan for?" Jason asked facing towards Jess.  
"Well I have been a fan ever since Nate's solo album. I was walking by a church and these kids were playing his CD and I fell in love with it, went and bought the album and have been a fan ever since. I have all of your albums and that is the only thing I own besides my clothes and stuff." Jess said getting embarrassed because she was a huge fan of her BROTHERS!

"Oh wow that's really awesome! So you know a lot about us so why don't you tell us some things about you." Shane said as he too turned towards Jess.  
"Well let's see, I have been in 32 foster homes in a matter of 13 years, almost 14, but I really like moving because it gives me a chance to meet new people which I really love. I also get to move a lot which I also love because I love to see new places and see how different two different places can be. Oh and something you guys might find totally insane! When I was in my last school people always said that I looked like a gray! They said if Nate grew his curls out really long that it would be me! Everyone was always said you have Nate and Jason's curly brown hair! And your eyes are just like Shane's. I used to dream that if I ever got to see you I would faint, if I talked to you I would die, and if I hung out with you I would be in heaven!" Jess said very quickly with embarrassment.  
"Wow well I am very glad that you didn't die or else you wouldn't be talking to us right now!" Shane said trying to be funny.

"Ha, yea you guys are right. I am glad I didn't die either!" Jess said blushing.  
"Well I think its pretty cool how you look like us, and even cooler that people noticed that you look like us!" Nate said with a smile. Then Courtney finally walked in.

"Hi Courtney this is my family, the Gray's!" Jess told Courtney the second she walked in.  
"Oh my gosh! My daughter is a huge fan of you boys! Oh sorry I got off track um wow. Well first we will need proof that Jess is your daughter, then I have some papers that need to be signed, a quick call to make, and if everything goes alright Jessica can go with you guys today." Courtney said sitting down next to Jessica and taking things out of a briefcase.

"Well I always carry this with me." Mary said taking something out of her purse. "It is my daughter's birth certificate. It has her name, date of birth, hospital, doctor, and my signature is on it. If you have a copy of Jessica's and it matches my daughters is that proof enough?" Mary asked handing over the birth certificate.  
"Actually I do have a copy of Jessica's birth certificate and I will compare it." Courtney said taking the paper from Mary and comparing it to her own copy. "These are exactly the same! So this is more then enough proof for me! Okay here are some papers for you to sign." Courtney said sticking a huge pile of papers in front of Mary, while she explained what each signature was for Mary signed.

"Okay I will go make a call and I will be back in a few minutes!" Courtney said standing up and taking out her cell phone and walking into the kitchen.  
"Wow I can not believe this is happening! I think this is a dream! Someone pinch me and wake me up!" Jessica said sarcastically. Shane played along and walked over to her and pinched her.  
"So do you think your still dreaming?" Shane asked Smiling.  
"No I don't think I am still dreaming!" Jessica said smiling back at him. Just then Courtney walked back in,  
"Well I just made my call, ran everything through, and well, Jessica this is your family and you can leave with them now if you want to!" Courtney said in excitement.  
"AHHH! I can not believe this it's too perfect!" Jessica said screaming.  
"Well believe it! Now if you want to come with us then go grab your stuff!" Mary said with a huge smile on her face.  
"Ah alright I will go grab my bags and say good bye to Kelly and Adam" Jessica said running up stairs. First she knocked on Kelly and Adam's bedroom door. And she heard Kelly tell her to enter.


	4. My Little Brother Thinks Im WHAT?

CHAPTER 4

"Kelly, my family is the people I brought over. I am going to be leaving with them now. Now I have a last name and it is Gray, the Connect 3 are my brothers!" Jessica said practically screaming.  
"Oh Jessica I am so happy! I really will miss you so much I feel like we had no time to get to know you. But it is amazing that you have such an amazing family! I would die if I got their autograph." Kelly said smiling.  
"Well if you help me with me Pack, I will ask them if you can get an autograph!" Jessica said smiling back at her.  
"It would be my pleasure." Kelly said standing up and hugging Jessica.  
"I know I have only been here a day but you were the best foster parents I ever had!" Jess said, this was the first time she had been sad about leaving a home.  
"You will always be our first and favorite child!" Kelly said before walking out of her room and into the room that Jess had slept in and grabbed a bag and walked downstairs. Jessica got her other two bags and walked into the living room.

"Is that everything? Are there more bags you need help with?" Jason asked surprised at how little belongings she had.  
"No this is everything. I don't have much money to get a lot of stuff and I move so much I never really decorate so I just have clothes and your four albums which mean the world to me!" Jess answered, slightly embarrassed that she didn't have more.  
"Well as soon as we get home you can decorate you room with what ever you want! I may even sign a poster for you to hang in your room." Shane said walking over to Jess and wrapping his arm around her shoulders like he had been her brother her whole life instead of just about ten minutes.  
"Ha wow that would be an honor to have my BROTHER'S autograph! How would I ever repay you?" jess answered sarcastically.  
"Well you can always clean my room!" Shane answered with a smile.  
"How about you clean your own room and give Kelly an autograph?" Jess replied to her brother.  
"Alright I guess that is kind of fair." Shane said pouting jokingly then taking an extra poster they had from the signing earlier that day signed it and passed it to Jason then Nate who also signed it. Then Jess wrote on the top of it *To the best foster parents I ever had Love Always Jessica Samantha Gray!*

After everyone said their goodbyes and packed Jessica's things in the car the Gray family was off to the airport. They needed to catch a jet to New York for another autograph signing before buying their album that night at midnight.

While they were signing things Jess decided to play with her little brother Jeremy. He had so many toys with him that Jess couldn't keep track of the rules they jumped around so much. At first Jeremy saw her as a new friend because they hadn't told him that she was his sister yet. After about an hour of playing Frankie just stopped and looked at jess.  
"Are you Nate's new girlfriend? You seem too young to be hanging with Shane or Jason so you must be with Nate right?" he asked confused.  
"Oh no sweetie I am not dating Shane, Nate or Jason I am...." Jess began before she got cut off by her mother.

"jess, Jermery why don't we play in the room they gave us instead of in the hallway." Mary said ushering them into the dressing suit.  
"Jeremy, Jess is not a girlfriend we will tell you who she is tonight at dinner alright? Honey daddy is taking you to lunch okay so go get your coat and Big Tony will walk you to the car." Mary said as Jeremy ran out of the room to go get lunch.

"Sweetie we never told Jeremy. We always thought he was too little to know. The older boys knew because they remembered me being pregnant we celebrated your birthday every year until Jeremy was born. We are going to tell him tonight at out family dinner." Mary explained to Jess.  
"Oh wow you used to celebrate my birthday? I have never had my birthday celebrated well only with my best friend Jacory!" Jessica said in shock that people she hadn't known celebrated for her when only one other person did.  
"Yes and you have presents, one from your father and I, one from Jason, one from Shane, one from Nate, and one from Jeremey for every past birthday you had. We keep it in storage. When we get back to LA we will go get it and let you open them."  
"Will we be in LA for my birthday?"  
"Yes we are here until the boys buy there album then we are on a flight home for three months before the boys go on tour again."  
"Can I wait and open them all together on my birthday?"  
"Of course! If that's what you really want."  
"It really is!" Jess said with excitement.  
"Alright anything you want you get!" Mary said giving her daughter a hug. "It is going to be fun having another girl around usually its all boys and me!" She said laughing which made Jess laugh too as hugged her mother back.

Just then Jessica got a text message on her phone. _*Get on-line you need to tell me about your new town! And the new fosters!*_ It was a message from her best friend. The only friend she ever made and still talked to.


	5. Flash FLASH its picture time

CHAPTER 5

"Mary, I mean mom, is there a computer I can use?" jess asked after reading her text.  
"Yes of course! Why don't you use........" Mary paused to see if she could find one. "Use Nate's it is over there on the table. His password is LVATT. I think it stands for the band new album title there working on. It should have Internet and if it doesn't let me know!" Mary said before hugging Jess and walking out.

"Okay thanks mom!" Jessica said. She felt strange saying mum. She had never had a mother before and it seemed weird for her to be calling someone it now but she liked it. After thinking for a moment she went over to Nate's laptop, put in the password, then signed onto her A.I.M.  
JaMizzInderpentCory: Heyyy my little pigeon where have you been? You are always on-line the day after you move and you haven't been on yet! It's been two days!  
jessdounut???: I am super sorry, but I am not in foster care anymore. I found my family! I saw them in town and my mum asked me some questions after she heard my name and discovered I was her daughter!  
JaMizzInderpentCory: You're kidding? No WAY! That is amazing! I am so happy for you! that even better then my pet pigeon They nice?  
jessdounut???: They are the nicest people ever! And you know your obsession with pigeons isn't healthy and you know of family!  
joCmAZer: I do? Who are they? Wait you have a last name now right?!  
jessdounut???: Hint~there new album is coming out TONIGHT,

I cant tell you my name till you guess who my family is.  
JaMizzInderpentCory: Ummmm?.  
jessdounut???: Connect 3!!!!!!  
JaMizzInderpentCory: The Gray family Ok Prove it! Take a pic with your family and text it to me! and do a few of them!  
jessdounut???: Fine I will! Right now they are signing autographs but I will take a few pics when they are done!  
JaMizzInderpentCory: Ok and send them right to me?  
jessdounut???: yes I will I promise! I have to go my mom just walked in and told me Nate is coming and might be mad if she told me his password! Bye love you! Text you soon!  
jessdounut??? is now offline.

Jess got off the computer and turned it off. Just then her brothers walked in the room. jess ran over to them and gave them a hug.

"What was that for?" Nate asked questioningly.  
"For being my brothers!" Jessica answered.  
"Well then thank you!" Nate answered hugging her back.  
"I think we need to take a family picture!" Jess said hyper.  
"Ok lets see since you are our baby sister I think you should be held like one!" Shane said picking Jess like she was a baby.  
"Bog Tony can you use her phone and take a picture of us?" Jason asked as he pulled their mother into the picture and Big Tony took the picture. Shane nearly drop jessica twice.

"Okay we have the baby picture now how about a toddler/ child picture?" Jason said letting her down and getting down on his knees so Jess could get on his back.  
"Ha, okay I guess so." Everyone laughed as she got on Jason's back. Then Big Tony took another picture, this time Paul and Jeremy joined the picture as they walked in.  
"Okay so what pose do we do for a teenage?" Nate asked while laughing.  
"Well we could always just do one big group hug?" Shane asked looking for approval.  
"Okay group hug!" Jess yelled. She was surprised she was so comfortable with these people she idolized but had just actually met that day. While everyone used to compare her looks to the Connect 3 she would also get compared to Joe's random moments and humor. As if he had read her mind Jason spoke up and picked jess in a hug and spinning her around like he does to Jeremy, and Big Tony got a picture. For the last picture all four boys, jess, and David and Mary all gathered together for a nice family photo. "Hey jason?" jessica said looking at him, "yeah?" "you like birds right?" Jason just nodded, Jess smiled knowing that when her brothers meet her best friend that they get along.


	6. I love ya Friend

So sorry for not updating i have made this chapter extra long (Well its long for me)

thank you to everyone who has reviewed

and i hope you love this story

PS: This story was originally wrote for my best friend who had a lump in her stomach it was a get well give (Shes fine now!)

* * *

CHAPTER 6

When picture time was over the boys packed up there stuff and headed to the hotel they were staying at.

It was only 5 pm but everyone was taking naps so that they would be awake tonight when they went to get the CD. But Jess wasn't used to napping at night so she went to check out the hotel. Before she left she decided to send the pictures she took to her best friend Jacory who she promised she'd send them to. When she sent all of them she went walking around the hotel. It was a very nice place, way nicer than any hotel she had ever stayed at, she usually just stayed at motels. As she was walking around her phone went off with a new text message after she read the message she started a back and forth conversation with Jacory.

Jacory~ I don't believe you that's crazy awesome! Your so Lucky not!  
Jess~ Ha ha I know I am im so lucky!  
Jacory~ So are they as amazing as you dreamed they would be?  
Jess~ Better so much awesomer! And everyone was right I have Joes humor! and i still miss ur random word though :-(  
Jacory~ Awww! Girl you're so lucky! Are you living with them now?  
Jess~ Yeah! We are in NY right now so they can do a signing and buy their cd!  
Jacory~ no way? I am in NY right now! Where are you?  
Jess~ Where are around Time Square I believe.  
Jacory~ I am like 5 roads from there!  
Jess~ Meet you there in 15 mins?  
Jacory~ I am on my way!

As Jess closed her phone she started to smile. It had been about a year since she had seen Jacory. They were foster sisters a while ago and became practically real sisters. Unfortunately Jess had to go to another home and shortly after so did Jacory. Neither girl stayed in one place very long which made it hard to plan time to see each other. Just knowing that she could see her best friend again made Jess the happiest girl alive, and being the sister to the Connect 3 was just a bonus!

Jessica ran up to her room where everyone was still sleeping so she left a note. She said she was going out and she would be back very soon. With the note written she ran out of the hotel and raced to Time Square to see Jacory. She looked around for ten minutes until she was tackled to the ground from behind. She rolled over and saw Jacory and gave her a huge hug!

"Ahh my favorite Gray girl!" Jacory said still hugging Jess.  
"Ha, I am pretty much the ONLY Gray girl!" Jess said and they both laughed.  
"So what should we do, I have all day!" Jacory said finally letting go of Jess.  
"Well would you like to come meet my family?" Jess asked excitedly.  
"Ahhh! Yes of course! I cant believe I get to meet your family slash the Connect 3 oh joy!" Jacory said loud enough for people to look at her and sarcasticly.  
"Haha Jacory your such a kidder! You are so funny with you silly made up stories!" Jess said trying to get people to stop listening. Then she whispered into Jacory ear.

"You have to watch what you say and u will love it! One person hears enough and they can spill all to the magazines!"  
"Oh Jess I am so sorry! Forgive? and i wont" Jacory asked with a puppy look.

"You know I could never be mad at you! Jai and u will" Jess answered giving Jacory a hug then asking, "Ready to meet my family?"  
"I was born not ready oh and kill me frist!" Jacory answered and then they were on their way down the crowded street to go to the hotel.

When Jess and Jacory walked into the boys and her suite she saw her entire family in there. Nate and Frankie were sitting on one couch. Nate seemed worried but Frankie was more into the TV show.

Then she noticed Shane was sitting on the arm of the love seat that Jason was sitting on. Shane was bighting his nails while Jason tapped his foot until she had opened the door and everyone glared at her. Denise and Jason Sr, who had been standing up walking in circles stopped and ran over to Jess and hugged her.

"Where on earth have you been? You cant just leave a note saying youre going out and will be back soon! We had no idea where you were! We didnt even know when you would be back! And none of us have your cell phone number yet so we couldnt call you! Sweetie we were so worried about you!" Denise said, the entire time she was hugging Jess. Jessica wasnt used to this reaction.

She was used to notes like the one she had left being more then enough info for her foster parents. As long as they knew she was coming back they didnt care but even if she didnt it was okay because she wasnt their real child.

"I am so sorry! I didnt think it would matter! I am not used to having people worry where I am!" Jess said as tears started to fill her eyes.  
"Oh Jess!" Shane said standing up and running over to Jess and hugging her. The next thing she knew all of her family was hugging her.  
"So, um who is your friend?" Nate asked shyly.  
"Oh everyone this is my best friend in the whole world, Jacory! She was my foster sister a few years ago and we have been best friends ever since! When I told her I was in NY she said she was too so I had to go meet up with her because I havent seen her in a few years!" Jess responded very happily.

"Nice to meet you jacory I am Nate!" Nate said. When he stepped back. She looked more of his age then jessica's age. She was about 5.7 which was about an inch taller then jess. jacory had deep brown eyes and her long black hair was very smooth and straight with great volume flowed down to her elbows. She had a smile. She was wearing black skinny jeans with a white top and white puma trainers.

"Okay I am gunna go im not good with lots people!" Jacory smiled and turned and looking over at Jess.

"well i know that cause you u start randomly yelling something" jess said looking at her and waving.

"Oh no you can stay!" Nate said.

"Jacory those are my older brothers, my little brother is over there watching TV, and this is my mom and dad!" Jess said introducing her best friend to her new family.

"please stay jai i missed you a lot" jess asked beging

"fine" Jacory agreed  
"So Jacory how old are you?" Nick asked turning himself toward her.  
"I am 13, just turned 13 last month! "jacory answered happily.  
"Thats so cool I am turning 16 tomorrow!" Nick answered just as happily.  
"What day?" Joe asked.  
"its the 23rd" jacory answered  
"Ha thats awesome!" Joe said smiling.  
"So you live here in New York?" Jason asked.


End file.
